


We all know they love each other

by Ms_Blue17



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I need to sleep now, M/M, POV Outsider, This wasn't supposed to be like this, blind trust, but I ended up writing for the first time ever slight NSFW?, masturbation?, slight smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Everybody knows Sakusa and Kiyoomi share a love that goes beyond this world, and they love it.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016502
Kudos: 17





	We all know they love each other

**Author's Note:**

> Sakukomo week 2020 - Day 3 - Blind Trust
> 
> Sorry, this wasn't supposed to become a slight NSFW, but it just did. And it's my first time writing this kind of content so it probably sucks. Sorry if you're expeting a good smut. You won't find it here.
> 
> Still, I hope you like it :)

Are they a couple?

Was the usual thought whenever you see them. Because whatever they had, looked so natural and real that it made you beam in happiness. It made you want to love someone the way they seemed to love each other. 

So being in love with one of them was hard. You couldn’t. Just doing so meant to go to a lost battle where you were the only one fighting. It meant to know the heart of the person you liked belonged to someone else.

Sakusa was popular. He was handsome, polite, smart, and super athletic. The ace of Itachiyama club. But he didn’t like talking. And he sure wanted people away from him. He wasn’t the social one. 

Komori was athletic and good looking too. Smart, and respectful. The best libero of his age. And he loved talking and socializing. He always had a beautiful smile to give to the world. And pretty eyes that shine in all colors.

And then, it was them together. Side by side. Complementing each other. 

“First time I saw them I thought they were a funny pair. One of them looked like something that had emerged from the shadows. Disgusted by humans and the sun. The other was bursting in life. A social angel who had emerged from the light,” said one of their classmates once.

“It’s like a blind trust,” said someone else. “They know it as much as we do. That they were made for each other, no need to doubt. No space for distrust,” the person concluded.

And as far as I’m concerned, I can tell you. Their love is in another level. Their love overpasses this world. It goes beyond our simply mortality. If you don’t believe in soulmates, it’s because you have never seen them together. 

“You know, Sakusa it’s not the kind of person that seeks through physical contact or attending crowds,” says a teammate. “But I’ve seen him going to parties with Komori. Of course, they have kind of a ritual. Komori always makes sure to create safe spaces for him, wherever they go. And they stay close to each other. And when they think nobody is paying attention to them, absorbed in their own moods, they hold hands… No, it’s not as simply as that. They laze their fingers, and Komori brushes his thumb on Sakusa’s palm. And they look at each other and they understand. Whatever they are trying to communicate without words… They just understand.”

“Oh, seems like someone has been watching over our favorite pair” exclaims a girl whose name we don’t even know.

“Of course, haven’t we all?” the teammate gives back. “The Sakusa/Komori pair is so wholesome… it just makes me happy to see them.” He finally spits. 

“What about matches. I mean, the returning home. On the bus we all know they will sit together at the back of the bus. At some point Komori will fall asleep, and Sakusa will have his shoulder ready for him. And if you’re lucky enough, you will catch a glimpse of Sakusa soften eyes while contemplating Komori in his dreams. Then he will pretend he doesn’t give a shit, he will look away apparently annoyed by Komori’s head on his shoulder, but finally he will jus give up, and he will press his lips softly on his head.” 

And on common days after school, they sit together on the floor. Doing some assignments, making sure their knees meet with every movement they do. Brushing their hands from time to time. Until they get tired, and Komori falls on his back. Sakusa will fight the urge to hoover over Komori. But Komori will grab his arm, and will demand some attention, pulling him closer to him. Sakusa doesn’t mind when this happen. So, he accepts and leans down, kissing his forehead, followed by his eyelids. Down to his nose and cheeks, and finally their lips will meet. 

If possible, Sakusa will kiss Komori’s neck, licking recklessly here and there. Komori will slide a hand under Sakusa’s shirt, searching for his nipples. Because Sakusa loves his touch. And Komori loves the way it makes Sakusa’s back arch. 

And by pure instinct, Komori will lift his hips, crashing with Sakusa’s. And their hardness will rub against each other making them lose their breath. Then Sakusa will press his hands-on Komori’s hips. Forcing him closer, rubbing harder and faster. Until it’s not enough. And Komori will reach under Sakusa’s pants, while pulling down his own. And he will take both members on his hands, jerking off slowly at first, stimulating their bodies. Meanwhile Sakusa will let himself be carried away by the feeling. He will groan smoothly on Komori’s ear, then he will moan his given name. 

And they will feel close, and Sakusa will pull on Komori’s hair, losing his sanity, tearing eyes. But his lips will find Komori’s one last time and they will share a wet and erratic kiss. Tongues playing along. Moans escaping their mouths that share the same air.

Lights of all colors are seen when they close their eyes. Ejaculating together on Komori’s grip and over his torso. 

Sakusa cannot imagine himself doing this with anybody else. He doesn’t like physical contact. Jerking off it’s kind of gross too. But nothing of this matter when it’s Komori. Because he became all his exceptions a long time ago, and there is no one in this world Sakusa could trust more than Komori. The same is for him, who thinks about Sakusa often. Always caring for him. Yes, they have a blind trust for each other. Because when they are together, everything feels right. No space for doubting, just love. Pure and real love.


End file.
